kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Main Forms
]] In certain Kamen Rider Series, there are Riders that can alternate between forms to analyze their opponents fighting style to find out their weaknesses and gain an advantage in combat. All Riders with certain form sets are listed here. Kamen Rider Black RX/Saban's Masked Rider Kamen Rider Black RX/Masked Rider *Black RX/Masked Rider (Primary) *Robo Rider/Super Gold *Bio Rider/Super Blue KRBRX-Blackrx.png|Kamen Rider Black RX/Masked Rider (Primary) HDRoboRider.jpg|RX Robo Rider/Masked Rider Super Gold HDBioRider.jpg|RX Bio Rider/Masked Rider Super Blue Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form (Primary) **Dragon Form **Pegasus Form **Titan Form Krk-Kuuga.png|Kuuga Mighty Form (Primary) Krk-KuugaDF.png|Kuuga Dragon Form Krk-KuugaPF.png|Kuuga Pegasus Form Krk-KuugaTF.png|Kuuga Titan Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form (Default/Primary) **Storm Form **Flame Form Kra-Agito.png|Agito Ground Form (Default/Primary) Kra-AgitoSF.png|Agito Storm Form Kra-AgitoFF.png|Agito Flame Form Kamen Rider Kabuto Kabuto= *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form KabutoMF.PNG|Kabuto Masked Form Krk-Kabuto.jpg|Kabuto Rider Form |-| TheBee= *Kamen Rider TheBee **Masked Form **Rider Form TheBeeMF.PNG|TheBee Masked Form Krk-TheBee.jpg|TheBee Rider Form |-| Drake= *Kamen Rider Drake **Masked Form **Rider Form Krk-DrakeMF.jpg|Drake Masked Form Krk-Drake.jpg|Drake Rider Form |-| Sasword= *Kamen Rider Sasword **Masked Form **Rider Form SaswordMF.PNG|Sasword Masked Form Krk-Sasword.jpg|Sasword Rider Form |-| Gatack= *Kamen Rider Gatack **Masked Form **Rider Form GatackMF.PNG|Gatack Masked Form Krk-Gatack.jpg|Gatack Rider Form |-| Dark Kabuto= *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form Krk-DarkKabutoMF.jpg|Dark Kabuto Masked Form Krk-DarkKabuto.jpg|Dark Kabuto Rider Form Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form (Primary) **Rod Form **Ax Form **Gun Form Den-O-sword.jpg|Den-O Sword Form (Primary) Den-O-rodform.jpg|Den-O Rod Form Den-O-axeform.jpg|Den-O Ax Form DEn-O-gun.jpg|Den-O Gun Form |-| Zeronos= *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form (Primary) **Vega Form Kamen_Rider_Zeronos_Altair_Form.jpg|Zeronos Altair Form (Primary) Den-O-ZeronosVega.jpg|Zeronos Vega Form |-| Yuuki= *Kamen Rider Yuuki **Skull Form **Hijack Form Den-O-Yuuki-skull.jpg|Yuuki Skull Form Den-O-Yuuki-hijack.jpg|Yuuki Hijack Form Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva= *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form (Default/Primary) **Garulu Form **Basshaa Form **Dogga Form What-aru Kurenai.png|Kiva Kiva Form (Primary) Not Agito Storm Form.png|Kiva Garulu Form Merman Rider Is Green With Envy.png|Kiva Basshaa Form Eye Think It's Hammer Time.png|Kiva Dogga Form |-| Ixa= *Kamen Rider Ixa **Save Mode (Default) (Primary on 1986, Briefly on 2008) **Burst Mode (Primary on 2008 - onwards) Kiva-ar-savemode.jpg|Ixa Save Mode Kiva-ar-burstmode.jpg|Ixa Burst Mode Kamen Rider W Double= *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker (Primary) **HeatMetal **LunaTrigger Kamen_Rider_Double_CycloneJoker.png|Double CycloneJoker (Primary) HeetuMetaru.png|Double HeatMetal Luuna_Toriggah.png|Double LunaTrigger |-| Accel= *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel (Default/Primary) **Bike Form KamenRiderAccel.jpg|Accel (Default/Primary) KamenRiderAccelBikeForm.jpg|Accel Bike Form Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo (Primary) **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartar Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Shauta Combo OOO-Tatoba.PNG|OOO Tatoba Combo (Primary) Kamen_Rider_OOO_Gatakiriba.png|OOO Gatakiriba Combo KamenRiderOOOLatorartahForm.png|OOO Latorartar Combo KamenRiderOOOSagohzoForm.png|OOO Sagohzo Combo KamenRiderOOOShautaForm.png|OOO Shauta Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States (Default/Primary) **Elek States **Fire States RocketMan.png|Fourze Base States (Default/Primary) GoldPower.png|Fourze Elek States FightingFireWithFire.png|Fourze Fire States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style (Primary) **Water Style **Hurricane Style **Land Style WizardFlameStyle.png|Wizard Flame Style (Primary) WizardWaterStyle.png|Wizard Water Style WizardHurricaneStyle.png|Wizard Hurricane Style WizardLandStyle.png|Wizard Land Style Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms (Primary) **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms KRGa-Gaimorange.png|Gaim Orange Arms (Primary) KRGa-Gaimpine.png|Gaim Pine Arms KRGa-Gaimichigo.png|Gaim Ichigo Arms |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Banana Arms (Primary) **Mango Arms KR-BaronBananaArms.png|Baron Banana Arms (Primary) KRGaim-BaronMangoArms.png|Baron Mango Arms |-| Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Budou Arms (Primary) **Kiwi Arms KRGa-Ryugengrape.png|Ryugen Budou Arms (Primary) KRGa-Ryugenkiwi.png|Ryugen Kiwi Arms |-| Fifteen= *Kamen Rider Fifteen **Fifteen Arms (Primary) **Decade Arms **Fourze Arms **Wizard Arms **Gaim Arms HD KR Fifteen 2.png|Fifteen Fifteen Arms (Primary) 15.10.png|Fifteen Decade Arms 15 Fourze Arms.png|Fifteen Fourze Arms 15.wiz.png|Fifteen Wizard Arms 15 GAIM Arms.png|Fifteen Gaim Arms Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed (Primary) **Type Wild **Type Technic *Kamen Rider Heart **Type Miracle KRDr-Drivespeed.png|Drive Type Speed (Primary) KRDr-Drivewild.png|Drive Type Wild KRDr-Drivetechnic.png|Drive Type Technic KR Heart.png|Drive Type Miracle (Heart the Kamen Rider) Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ore Damashii (Primary) **Musashi Damashii **Edison Damashii **Robin Damashii **Newton Damashii **Beethoven Damashii **Billy the Kid Damashii **Benkei Damashii KRGh-Ghostore.png|Ghost Ore Damashii (Primary) KRGh-Ghostmusashi.png|Ghost Musashi Damashii KRGh-Ghostedison.png|Ghost Edison Damashii KRGh-Ghostrobin.png|Ghost Robin Damashii KRGh-Ghostnewton.png|Ghost Newton Damashii KRGh-Ghostbeethoven.png|Ghost Beethoven Damashii billythekiddamashii.png|Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii KRGh-Ghostbenkei.png|Ghost Benkei Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Specter Damashii (Primary) **Nobunaga Damashii **Tutankhamun Damashii KRGh-Specter.png|Specter Specter Damashii (Primary) KRGh-Specternobunaga.png|Specter Nobunaga Damashii KRGh-Spectertutankhamun.png|Specter Tutankhamun Damashii |-| Necrom= *Kamen Rider Necrom **Necrom Damashii (Primary) **Grimm Damashii **Sanzo Damashii KRGh-Necrom.png|Necrom Necrom Damashii (Primary) KRGh-Necromgrimm.png|Necrom Grimm Damashii KRGh-Necromsanzo.png|Necrom Sanzo Damashii |-| Dark Ghost= *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Dark Damashii (Primary) **Napoleon Damashii KRGh-Dark_Ghost.png|Dark Ghost Dark Damashii Dark_ghost_napoleon.jpg|Dark Ghost Napoleon Damashii Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer Level 2 (Primary) **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 ***Dragon Fang ***Full Dragon KREA-Exaidl2.png|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 KREA-Exaidl3.png|Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl5a.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) KREA-Exaidl5b.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) |-| Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Quest Gamer Level 2 (Primary) **Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 ***Dragon Blade ***Full Dragon KREA-Bravel2.png|Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 KREA-Bravel3.png|Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 KREA-Bravel5.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) KREA-Bravel5b.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) |-| Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Primary) **Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 ***Dragon Gun ***Full Dragon KREA-Snipel2.png|Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 KREA-Snipel3.png|Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 KREA-Snipel5.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) KREA-Snipel5b.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) |-| Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Bike Gamer Level 2 **Chanbara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) KREA-Lazerl2.png|Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 KREA-Lazerl3.png|Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 KREA-Lazerl5.png|Lazer Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) |-| Lazer Turbo= *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Bike Gamer Level 0 (Primary) **Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 **Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 KREA-Lazerturbol0.png|Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 KREA-Lazerturbol0b.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 KREA-Lazerturbol0c.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 2 (Primary) **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Genml2.png|Genm Action Gamer Level 2 KREA-Genml3.png|Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 |-| Para-DX= *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Puzzle Gamer Level 50 **Fighter Gamer Level 50 KREA-Paradxl50a.png|Puzzle Gamer Level 50 KREA-Paradxl50b.png|Fighter Gamer Level 50 Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Form **GorillaMond Form **HawkGatling Form **NinninComic Form **RocketPanda Form **FireHedgehog Form **LionCleaner Form **KeyDragon Form **KaizokuRessha Form **OctopusLight Form KRBu-Buildrabbittank.png|Build RabbitTank Form KRBu-Buildgorillamond.png|Build GorillaMond Form KRBu-Buildhawkgatling.png|Build HawkGatling Form KRBu-Buildninnincomic.png|Build NinninComic Form KRBu-Buildrocketpanda.png|Build RocketPanda Form KRBu-Buildfirehedgehog.png|Build FireHedgehog Form KRBu-Buildlioncleaner.png|Build LionCleaner Form KRBu-Buildkeydragon.png|Build KeyDragon Form KRBu-Buildkaizokuressya.png|Build KaizokuRessha Form KRBu-Buildoctopuslight.png|Build OctopusLight Form Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms